


Digress

by kaige68



Series: Regret [11]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digress

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Word of the Day](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/51555.html). This is RPS.

He felt embarrassed, when he thought about the call. Unexpected, he answered with suppressed excitement. A simply asked _How you doing?_ he responded then proceeded to digress with _Well, as good as I can be. They’ve stopped me from doing my own stunts, because I fell_ into _my trailer. Not that I would have or could have done them all, I’m not crazy, but there are some scenes where I need to run down a hall and they’re wondering if it’s something I can do. What if I hit a wall and break it. Color continuity of the touch-up paint._


End file.
